farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Spa
The Spa is a Crafting Building in FarmVille. By collecting certain flower and fruit bushels, a farmer may produce aroma therapy products, perfumes, lotions, oils, candles and soap. It was released on July 20, 2010 in a limited release, with the rest of the users received it over the next few days. In the iPhone version the only building that is rendered is the 1 star. Even if your level is higher you will still see the 1 star stage. You cannot use it. Stages Recipe and Ingredients Farmers can increase the level of their recipes to a maximum of Level 100. The recipe increases by one every time the farmer makes the good two times. Higher level recipes cost more and can be used to buy more fuel. Leveling up recipes unlocks the ability to level up the crafting cottage (see table at right). Goods require a set amount of time on the table to become ready, but they do not spoil if left on the table past this time. There are a total of 15 recipes which can be created at the spa, using 23 different crops (see table below). Assuming that bushel drop rates are the same for all seeds one can calculate the expected productiveness of different recipes, which are done mostly via do-it-yourself (i.e. bushels found by yourself). Independent from the actual bushel drop rate one can compare different recipes by summing up the growth time of the underlying seeds and dividing that number by the amount of produced products. The lower this value, the higher the output. E.g. a Fresh Sachet would have a value of (3 * 8 + 3 * 10 + 23) / 2 = 38.5. The Spa recipe with the best productivity is the Energizing Lotion (17.67). Of course, this calculation is done ignoring neighbors - whose bushels and their willingness to buy products is an important factor. Taking them into account you have to think about the following issues: * You may not be able to produce as fast as your neighbors buy your products. With a fully upgraded Craft Cottage, you can finish up to 24 recipes per day, i.e. 48-96 products. With hundreds of active neighbors, you should aim to make level 4 or level 5 recipes as these will net the highest income per time—assuming you do get the bushels to create them all. * When you fetch bushels from neighbors, you can always fetch 3 per neighbor, regardless of their seeds' growth time. I.e., recipes with only very few bushels might be quite productive, regardless of their underlying seeds' growth time. Even if only one of your neighbors plants a specific long-growth time seed over and over then a related recipe might be much more productive to you than others. * If only very few neighbors buy your products, then it might be wise to concentrate on one specific recipe that you can produce without a hassle. Since your neighbors often would buy the most expensive product (though it does not have the best fuel/coins ratio), this is the best way to increase your income. Gallery File:Spa make goods.PNG|Spa make goods screen. myspa_redesign.jpg|Recent redesign of the My Spa opening screen See Also * Fuel Workshop * Guide:Crafting Cottages * Recipe Mastery Sign Billboard Category:Building Category:Craft Cottages